Uninvited Guests
by 05x.v.x.Ri-chan.x.v.x27
Summary: Tsuna and Reborn finally got their alone time but what happens what it's interrupted by a homeless stranger, who is not as they appeared to be? RATED M FOR YAOI, MILD LANGUAGE, ACTION, DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah..."

Reborn and Tsuna stood behind the Vongola mansion HQ entrance doors surprised and grumpy (mostly Reborn on the grumpy...actually Reborn on all the grumpy) as the person on the other end bowed extremely low with a begging and pleading air.

"No." Reborn said sternly and harshly.

"Please my good sir! I know this is very rude and imposing not to mention improper of me to ask and is punishable by death but I beg you with all that I have!" said the stranger with their head still bowed.

"No."

"Please just take my son in for now and transfer him to an orphanage! I beg you!"

"No"

"Reborn!" shouted Tsuna.

"What. I'm not taking care of some kid even if for a short time."

Tsuna sighed and turned to the stranger.

"Why do you want to give us your son, ma'am?" said Tsuna in a gentler voice.

A blonde woman with a brown ragged tank top and 2-inch above knee skirt complete with demolished shoes and her son in a tainted white vest and ripped blue shorts stood in front of the two. Startled to the change in tone, she spoke.

"A-a man is after me but I have no intention of involving my innocent son in this. I've been running all sorts of unknown places and realized that he's catching up to me more and more so I searched for the closest place for my son's safety and stumbled here."

"O-oh.. May I ask why he is after you?"

"Well, I-I bought some food from him for my child but did not have the needed amount so I gave all the money I had and ran with it but he followed me soon after. I know what I've done is wrong so I am prepared to atone for my sin but I beg you, please take my son; for I do not wish to drag him into my mistakes!"

"He's still chasing you? After all this time?" said Tsuna.

"Yes."

"Al right."

The woman's face lit up and began continuously thanking the brunette while Reborn and Tsuna carried on a mini conversation.

"Tsuna, I told you I'm not looking after a kid let alone some stranger's."

"Then you don't have to."

Tsuna turned back to the woman.

"Why don't you stay as well until he gives up? It's fine by me."

"I-I couldn't possibly! That's way to much to ask sir! I am more than thankful for you to save my son!"

"It's no problem. Plus how can a child grow properly without his mother? I insist you stay and when everything's all good you can go."

"To have a man as kind as you take me in, I am greatly grateful. I apologize for all the trouble I'm giving you! Thank you so very much!"

"No problem at all. Come in. You look hungry and tired, so I can have the chef cook something and the maids prepare a room for you and your son."

Tsuna said as he gestured the woman in and ignored the dagger glares coming from the side.

"T-thank you very much"

"My pleasure"

Tsuna closed the door after the two hesitantly walked in and before he followed to guide them, he was tugged by the arm to where the forgotten other was.

"What are you doing? You can't just let strangers in."

They spoke in a low voice, as careful to not let the other hear them as they followed.

"I'm just helping out. Their lives are in danger Reborn. We can't just turn a blind eye"

"Yes we can. It's as simple as breathing."

"For you that is. I'm not going to turn my back to someone who needs help or especially my help."

Reborn sighed. Knowing how stubborn the brunette can be, he decided to let it be.

"Fine. But I'm not getting involve in them."

"That's fine"

"And what are you going to tell the others when they're back?"

"I'll figure something out. I'm sure they'll be fine with the temporary arrangements...well.. most of them."

The other guardians we out on missions while Reborn and Tsuna got the rarely given alone time they wanted and needed.

They arrived to the kitchen and was gestured to sit while Tsuna went to inform the chef about the arrangements and a quick meal for the guests. After he assigned a few maids to them as also a guide and introduced each other, he gave a small 'bye' before taking his leave, heading to finish the remaining paperwork on his desk.

* * *

At his office he saw Reborn, who was gone by the time they were in the kitchen, sitting in his desk chair eating his strawberry shortcake and reading one of his books. Tsuna sighed.

"Get off, I need to finish my work."

"Getting daring, aren't you dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna trudged forward to his chair and started filing through the papers.

"Come on, I have to finish this."

"There's a couch and table right there, just a few feet away."

Tsuna shot a glare at Reborn. He sighed when he saw Reborn smirk at him.

"Fine."

Tsuna started gathering the papers.

"What are you doing dame-Tsuna."

"What does it look like? I'm going to do the work on the coffee table."

"Why?"

"Because you said so!"

"No I didn't."

Tsuna's left eye twitched as he saw the smirk crawl on the other's lips.

"What?"

"I didn't say to do your work there. I just suggested it."

Tsuna sighed in defeat. He was way to tired and busy for this now.

"Well, where do you want me to do it?"

"Why are you asking me?"

Twitch.

"Reborn, you are currently, at this very moment, residing in the place I complete my work. So it's either you _kindly_ get up and let me continue or I go (am forced) to do it elsewhere."

"And why exactly are you telling me this dame-Tsuna?"

_'That bastard's enjoying this.' _Tsuna thought as an annoyed expression laid on his face.

"No reason in particular. I'm doing it on the coffee table."

An innocent look flushed on Reborn's face.

"Why?"

Twitch.

"B-because I want to."

"Tsuna, why is your eye twitching?"

His innocent appearance not leaving nor faltering even though he's enjoying it tremendously.

"It's a problem I have. When an annoyance comes close to me, it acts up."

"Hm. So what's annoying you?"

Twitch.

"You."

Reborn's expression changed to feign sadness.

"That's so mean. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Tsuna took a deep breath to calm himself and decided not to prolong this and sat on the ground with his paperwork on the table, so he has a good length with the table.

"Tsuna?"

"..."

"Tsuna?"

"..."

"Tsuna!"...

With every call his sanity drops a little. Reborn passed his twentieth call, leaving Tsuna's patience lessening by the second.

"Tsuna!"

"WHAT?!"

"I just wanted to say 'Hi'. You didn't have to be so mean."

And cue the relationship with Tsuna and the table. A knock caught all the attention in the room. As Tsuna granted permission to enter, Reborn's face darkened, knowing who was at the other end.

"U-umm, sorry for disturbing you."

Tsuna raised his head and faced the woman.

"No problem at all ma'am. Is there anything you need?"

"N-no, I just want to thank you again."

"No problem. Where's your child?"

"Oh, t-the maid showed us to our room and on the way, he fell asleep."

"Oh, well you must also be tired, you should rest."

Tsuna stole a glance at Reborn, seeing how quiet he was and back, but feeling a _tad_ upset.

"T-thank you."

"Yes. By the way, what is your name?"

"O-oh um E-Eva Sir."

"Eva? That's a great name. What about your child?"

"Zack."

"Very nice names, but they sound foreign."

"Y-yes, um we're not from Japan, Sir."

"Oh. Well, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. No need to call me Sir."

"O-okay."

"Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting from your sleep and child."

"It's fine."

"Then Goodnight, Eva-san."

"G-goodnight, S-Sawada-san."

With that the woman left. Reborn swore he saw a faint smirk on her face before she left. He kept his eyes on her the time she was talking, feeling nothing but trouble coming from her.

"Reborn."

"What, dame-Tsu-"

Reborn turned and saw Tsuna glaring at him with a little dark aura surrounding him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit curious about why you were keeping such a good eye on Eva."

"Hn. Jealous dame-Tsuna?"

A smirk found its way back to Reborn again.

"Not particularly. Just curious."

Reborn chuckled. He got up from the chair and walked towards Tsuna, leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away, looking into the other's eyes.

"Don't worry Tsuna. I want only you."

Tsuna's face turned a shade of red. Reborn leaned in closer to his ear.

"Your mine and only mine, so I have no reason for another."

By then Tsuna's face was as red as a tomato.

"Ahm.."

Reborn bit down on Tsuna's ear and moved down to his neck, nibbling and sucking on any free area he could get. He trailed kisses to his jaw and cheek and then finally to his lips, licking them for entrance which was granted. He slowly pushed Tsuna to the ground then letting his hand roam his lover's chest, earning himself a moan from the other. Tsuna, feeling his suit being removed, pushed the other away.

"N-not here."

Reborn sighed and picked Tsuna up, 'bridal style', getting a good grip on him as to not let him fall from the struggling he's getting.

"H-hey! Put me down! What are you-"

Reborn silenced him with a kiss, all the while walking to Tsuna's bedroom. He's got a good map of where he's going thanks to his photographic memory, and decided to deepen the kiss. Tsuna, so caught up in the kiss, let go of trying to get out of Reborn's hold and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Mm.."

Reborn smirked into the kiss from hearing Tsuna moan. Reaching the last corner which leads to the Vongola boss's bedroom, Reborn's smirk grew even wider, knowing in just a couple of seconds, he can ravish the being right in front of him. Tsuna felt his smirk and shivered beneath it.

As they bent the corner, Reborn peeked through his eyes and caught a glimpse of something that earned a twitch and groan of disgust out of him. Tsuna, noticing this, broke the kiss and turned to see who or what he was glaring to.

"E-Eva-san."

"S-Sawada-san!"

"What's wrong? Do you need something?"

"A-ah umm"

Tsuna, realizing that he still was in Reborn's hold, struggled to get away while a blush brushed onto his face.

"_R-Reborn! Put me down!"_

Tsuna whispered as to not let the other hear.

"No"

Reborn, well didn't care if the other did.

"_Reborn!"_

"E-Eva-san, did you need something?"

Tsuna said while trying to get out of his tutor's death grip.

"Uhh, W-well..."

"What is it?" "_Reborn! Let. Me. Go!"_

"No"

"I-I was just..."

"Yes?" "_Reborn! Let ME.. _T-Thank you."

Reborn finally managed to give in and release Tsuna.

"What were you saying, Eva-san? Do you need something?"

"N-no, I just got, um.. l-lost"

"Oh. Well I'll be happy to get one of the maids for you."

"T-thank you."

"No problem."

Tsuna turned to Reborn and saw that he wasn't in his 'best' moods right now.

"Umm Reborn, you can go ahead, I'll be back."

"Why don't you just tell her the directions. I'm sure she's not _that_ dumb."

"Reborn!"

"What."

Tsuna sighed. How many times has that been today?

"I'm sorry about that, Eva-san."

"I-It's okay"

"Then, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

Tsuna glared at Reborn before walking off to escort the woman while Reborn just brushed it off with a 'hmph' and headed inside.

_'That woman's up to something. Even if I'm just over thinking.'_

* * *

**THE END! **I'm kidding, I'm kidding! *hides in corner for safety from raged mob*

"Anywayy, Hope you liked it! I did!

Mata ne, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm, S-Sawada-san?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Tsuna lead Eva on the way to the assigned maid for her. In the middle of the walk, she started a conversation.

"..Are you two,.. umm, together?"

"Eh?"

"Well.. y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, are you and R-Reborn-san, umm, an item?"

"Ohh well, y-yes."

"Oh"

"Why did you ask?"

"Ah, because of your uhh positions earlier."

".. I see."

Silence took over until Eva broke it.

"Uhh, I know this would be impolite and not to mention no where in my concern nor business but were you too... well... since you were on your way to a bedroom.. were you.."

"Ahh, well, n-not to be rude or mean Eva-san but you're right, that's not really any of your concern."

"S-sorry"

"It's fine."

_'Urrgg, she saw. Ahhhh baka-Reborn! It's all his fault dammit! But, why would she ask something like that? That's not something someone would normally ask, would it?'_

"Sawada-san?"

"Huh? Oh yes?"

"No, you just looked a little lost is all."

"Un, I'm fine. Ah, here we are. Sona!"

A woman with a white apron dancing over a black fluffed dress with shoes and a head accessory to go with them, flowed on her and light black hair tainted with contrasts of brown, grey eyes and pale peachy skin, came running towards the two.

"Yes, Sawada-san?"

She bowed as she approached the male.

"You don't have to be so formal, I told you guys that already."

"But Sawada-san must be treated with the utmost respect."

"*sigh* fine, I'm too worn out to argue with this. Anyway, please escort Eva-san to her bedroom, she seemed to have gotten herself lost."

"Hai."

"And you can give her a tour to the mansion tomorrow so it doesn't happen again."  
"Hai, Sawada-san. Then Eva-san, if you're ready."

"Ah, yes, Thank you." Eva replied and turned to Tsuna. "Thank you, Sawada-san."

"No problem. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

Tsuna watched as the two walked away and went his way too.

_'Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Lambo's gonna be here tomorrow, and he won't have a problem with the guests, so, nothing to worry about... for him that is. I'm pretty sure Eva-san would be gone in the next 2-3 days, so there's nothing there for worries unless 1) They return earlier than planned or 2) She stays longer than expected._

Lambo visited his family for a reunion and his 16th birthday. Gokudera and Yamamoto were requested for an assignment while Chrome, Hibari and Ryohei had been forced to aid the Vongola Advisor in an assassination, though I have no idea if they got to each other or the enemy first. Lambo was due back for tomorrow and the rest of the guardians, due back for another 5 days.

By the time Tsuna snapped back to reality, he was brutally pushed, yet saved by softness, and shadowed. He looked up and saw Reborn hovering over him on his (their) bed.

"Sure took you long enough. What, you got lost too?" spoke Reborn with a grin plastered on his face.

Tsuna was still caught up in how fast he reached to the bedroom or without knowing for that fact. He was brought back as he felt a bite on his neck trailing down to his collarbone.

".. H-hey!"

"You were taking to long. Did you expect me to wait?"

Reborn hands glided down the younger male's body, gently and softly.

"Mmm, come on.. I-mm I'm tired"

"That's the reason you're giving me? That's the fight?"

"Wha? H-hey."

"Shall I show you what tired really means."

"What, I told you I'm tire-"

"I wasn't asking for an answer."

With that, Reborn began stripping Tsuna and indulged himself in those sweet, pink, soft, perfect lips, getting the other as addicted.

"Mmm."

Tsuna connected his hands to Reborn's neck and pulled him in closer. He slid his hands down to his lover's shirt and started unbuttoning every button before throwing it aside. Reborn grabbed Tsuna's member and gave it a squeeze before motioning on it.

"Ahh...mmm.."

Tsuna bucked his hips up, wanting more of that pleasure. Reborn stopped right before Tsuna was about to cum, earning a disappointed groan. He stuck four fingers into Tsuna's mouth.

"Suck."

Tsuna complied and licked each and every one of them, making sure to keep Reborn turned on. Reborn took the fingers out and placed them at his entrance. He leaned in and kissed Tsuna passionately to distract him from the pain. He thrust two fingers in causing Tsuna to groan into the kiss and when ready, he did scissoring motions and thrust in and out, added another and did the same, also with another. When he felt Tsuna was ready, he pulled away from the kiss, unzipped his pants and grabbed the lube from the bedside table drawer, smeared it on his member and positioned himself in front of Tsuna's entrance, thrusting all the way in. Tsuna screamed both pain and pleasure. Reborn began thrusting in and out slowly when he was given the 'ok' from Tsuna. Slowly the pain and faded was replaced by pleasure. Reborn thrust flexibly, trying to find that one spot that'll make his lover scream and it wasn't long until he found it.

"Reborn!.. Mmm.. Faster!.. Harder!"

"Tsuna."

Reborn's thrusts got faster and harder, bringing pleasure to both, going close to the edge.

"Ahhhnn.. R-Reborn.. I-Im co-coming!"

"Then come, Tsuna."

Like a trigger, Tsuna came, eliciting a scream from him. Soon after Reborn came and slumped beside Tsuna. Both panting hard.

"...Reborn.."

Reborn pulled Tsuna into him and embraced him after he covered themselves with the blanket.

"...Tsuna, about that woman.."

"Reborn, I told you, she's only staying for a while. It won't be a bother to any of us-"

"No, not that."

"Then what?"

"... Nothing, never mind."

"Tell me."

"Later."

"Why?"

"Just let it go,"

"...Al right."

Reborn pushed Tsuna bangs up and kissed his forehead. Tsuna closed his eyes, taking the moment in. Reborn's hands caressed down to Tsuna's cheek, then into hair, accepting and embracing the beautiful features of his lover. Tsuna snuggled in Reborn's chest while Reborn laid his head top Tsuna's. Both fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Tsuna woke, eyes opening slowly and sleepy, on his stomach with his head tilted to the side. Seeing his hands, his fingers curled into a cute delicate fist, was the first thing he saw. Realizing he was the only on the bed, he turned over to his back, his head and hand never leaving their places.

"Awake?"

A voice sounded from the bathroom door on the side of the room. Tsuna turned to the voice's site and saw Reborn coming out, fixing his watch, staring at him and walking closer and closer.

"You're already ready?"

Reborn hoped on the bed, crawling over Tsuna, both eyes on each other.

"Is that a problem? Or did you wanna go a next round."

Smiles appearing on both.

"And if I did?"

"Then I'd say you're getting even naughtier."

"Even?"

"Like you haven't noticed. Initiating office sex, turning me on with certain aspects, sucking on me, begging me to just fuck you senseless, well maybe not forwardly but still. All prime for punishment.

"And the punishment is different from this?"

Tsuna said, their smiles never faltering, though hid some smirks.

"Punishment is much different from this. It can never be that gentle."

"How?"

"Like you need a lesson."

Tsuna chuckled.

"Maybe."

Reborn crashed his lips onto Tsuna in an open-mouthed kiss. Both smiling into the kiss. Tsuna slid his hands from Reborn's back to his hair. Reborn caressed his lover's sides down, both indulging themselves in each other. Reborn broke the kiss with a trail of saliva still connecting them until broken.

"Hmm.." Reborn sounded as he looked in thought.

"What?"

"Ever wanna try public bathroom sex?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes and chuckled, playfully pushing Reborn off him and getting off the bed.

"You're disgusting." Tsuna said and headed into the bathroom to wash up.

"And yet you love me."

Reborn heard Tsuna gave a little chuckle and felt him smile.

"Need any help in there?"

"I highly doubt you'd '_help_'"

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"In what part of that sentence came off as remotely as a 'yes'?"

"All of it."

Reborn could feel Tsuna rolling his eyes, got off the bed and headed to his lover's location. As he went in, he saw Tsuna in front of the mirror brushing his teeth and wearing a robe. He walked to the back of him, wrapped his arms around his waist, coiling around his stomach and pulling him into him. He bent down and kissed the other's neck.

"Mmm."

"Liking it?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn for a second then pushed him off his neck. He bent to wash his mouth out, cleaned the toothbrush and put it into its holder, stood back up where he was kept in place by a 'certain someone', leaning his head back onto him and closed his eyes.

"Hmm. Minty."

"Well, It's supposed to be."

"I'm aching to get that taste in me."

"Go ahead."

Reborn captured Tsuna's lips in a heavenly kiss, his hands trailing downwards and pulling the robe's strap out further slowly and lightly, loosening it and pulling the entire robe completely off and landing on the ground. He cupped Tsuna's soon-to-be growing erection and pumped it.

"MmnN..."

Tsuna moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips into the other's hand, wanting more. Reborn chuckled at that and motioned faster causing Tsuna to break the kiss, breathing and moaning on Reborn's lips getting the hit man turned on even more. He fiercely kissed his lover, tangling his tongue in the other, while pumping him even faster than before leaving Tsuna out of breath and coming on his hand. Reborn got as much of Tsuna's release, running his hand along his waist to his butt and slicked his entrance with it.

He entered two fingers into Tsuna and without a second to spare, he thrust them in and out, trying to stretch him out and continued this for the other two fingers.

"Ahh, R-Reborn.."

Reborn then pulled out his fingers, unbuttoned his pants and released himself, hissing at the cold air surrounding it, lapped up any extra cum and spreading it on himself. He bent Tsuna over the sink, his butt heaving into the air, making Reborn lick his lips in a predatory manner seeing that sexy, vulnerable scene in front of him, getting him even harder. He positioned himself at Tsuna entrance and waited for permission to enter, which was granted with lustful, half-lidded eyes and a nod. Reborn didn't waste any time filling Tsuna, fully, both moaning at the contact.

"Mm, move Reborn."

With that Reborn pulled out till only his tip existed in Tsuna and thrust back in mercilessly after feeling that heat coating his member. Tsuna's moans got louder as Reborn's thrust became harder and faster. Reborn, feeling himself getting closer, reached over to Tsuna's front and pumped his member in time with his thrusts. Tsuna held onto the sink counter to ground himself from falling to the pleasure he's feeling.

"R-Rebor..n I-I.. Ahhn.. g-gonn-AHHH!"

Tsuna came after feeling his lover fill him with release. Tsuna slumped on the counter with Reborn next to him, both panting, searching for the much-needed air. When Reborn was able to breathe properly, he got up and pulled out of Tsuna, earning him a groan of disappointment. Tsuna then got up, turned to face Reborn and pulled him into another kiss, but kept it chase and walked towards the shower when he was stopped by Reborn's words.

"Hey."

Tsuna turned around, facing Reborn again.

"Hm?"

"Round 2"

Tsuna clipped his hands to his hips with a challenging _'Really?'_ supporting his look. Reborn bit hips lip at how sexy Tsuna looked, especially since he's naked, hips tilted a little and cum seeping all over him. Tsuna turned around, dropping his hands back into their original position, and walked on to the shower.

"Hey!"

Reborn called out but was interrupted with Tsuna's right index finger motioning him to come, without even turning back or stopping and soon he was out of sight leaving Reborn with a smirk on his face and undressing himself.

"Might as well stick a note on him that says 'Fuck me senseless'."

"I heard that!"

Tsuna shouted from the shower, causing Reborn's smirk to grow. Reborn walked in, hearing the water falling and closed the door behind him. After that all that could be heard were moans and pleasurable screaming.

* * *

Tsuna grunted as he tried to finish his remaining paperwork.

"Was I too rough?"

Reborn said with a smirk, seeing the other shift in discomfort knowing what brought that up.

"Like you're ever easy."

"True, then you shouldn't expect me to be."

Tsuna just went back to his work. He heard footsteps coming closer from the couch area to him, feeling a hand coil around his chin and lips roughly on his and another hand searching down. He pushed Reborn off but all he could get was a book size apart.

"We just went 2 rounds earlier!"

"Yeah, but that was just an hour ago. There are needs to be satisfied."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and pushed Reborn away, going back to his paperwork.

"Getting feisty aren't you."

Tsuna just ignored him till a knock was made, grabbing all attention.

"Come in."

Tsuna approved entrance and in came Eva with her assigned maid, Sona. Reborn's face darkened as he pushed his fedora further down.

Tsuna**:** "Ah, morning Eva-san, Sona."

Eva**:** "Good morning, Sawada-san." Sona**:** "Good morning, Sawada-san, Reborn-san"

Tsuna**:** "Is there something you need?"

Eva**:** "No, I just came to greet you for the morning."

Tsuna**: **"Well thank you Eva-san. Hey, you're wearing the same clothes. That's right, you don't have a change. Sona, why don't you take her to a store and get her some clothes."

Sona**:** "Hai, Sawada-san."

Eva**:** "You don't need to-"

Tsuna**:** "No, it's fine."

Eva**:** "T-Thank you, Sawada-san. Umm, my son..."

Tsuna**:** "Your son?"

Eva**:** "Can I leave him here when I'm gone? Just for when something happens."

Tsuna**:** "I can assign two guards for you."

Eva**:** "Thank-you, but still I'd like to keep him here. It's safer."

Tsuna**:** "Sure."

Eva**:** "Thank you so much, Sawada-san."

Tsuna**:** "No problem."

Eva**:** "Right now he's sleeping."

Tsuna**:** "Okay. Sona, go and get two guards for you two.

Sona**:** "Yes. We'll take our leave now Sawada-san, Reborn-san."

With that Sona bowed.

Tsuna**:** "I told you not to be so formal."

Sona**:** "But I must!"

Tsuna sighed.

Tsuna**:** "Fine."

Sona**:** "Then."

With that they left.

"Reborn?"

Reborn turned to Tsuna at the call of his name.

"Hn?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"No, it's just that you were quiet."

"And if I was?"

"Well normally you would but in, saying some harsh comments."

"The conversation wasn't directed to me, so I didn't say anything. What wrong with that?"

"N-no, nothing."

Tsuna was suspicious of Reborn now. He never said something like that before, so what made him now?

Reborn spun Tsuna's chair to face him and planted a deep open-mouthed kiss on him, being supported by the chair's arms. Tsuna got lost in the kiss, raised his hands to Reborn shoulders for a rest and went in deeper. Reborn then pulled away just when the tension was hotter and exited the room, leaving Tsuna bewildered.

_'What the hell? Okay, now I'm really worried. He's never done something like that since, well I can't even remember if he's ever done that. What the heck is he hiding?-'_

"TSUNAAAAA! I'M BAAACKKK!"

* * *

Sorry if the first part seemed kinda rushed. Oh and my apologies my dear yaoi lovers for updating so late but blame exams.

Anyway hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading!

Mata ne, minna!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lambo-Ah!" Lambo came bursting through the door and ran towards Tsuna, glomping him when he got close enough. "Lam-bo.. s-stop, you're..Aaa." Tsuna was able to push the other off in order to get revert to his normal breathing patterns. "..Welcome back. How was your birthday?"

"It was great! I got presents and a big cake too! Oh, and we had games and dancing and food!" Lambo said enthusiastically.

"Sounds like you had a blast." Tsuna had a smile on him, seeing how happy Lambo was.

"Yeah, I did!" Tsuna turned to his desk and back to his work as Lambo walked to the couch, unloading himself from his backpack.

"That's nice."

"Oh yeah, Tsuna, why was there a weird dressed person?"

"Oh right, her name is Eva and she's going to be staying here for a few days. And she has a baby son, so be nice."

"Okay, I will. But why did Reborn looks so.. weird?" That got Tsuna's full attention.

"Weird?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause of that lady since he's following her."

"What?" Before Lambo could've replied, Tsuna jumped up and ran to the door, heading the same direction the other's went out. Lambo stared at the door in surprise but resumed his earlier task of resting.

* * *

Tsuna saw Reborn was about to exit the mansion and ran up to catch him.

"Hey! Reborn!" Reborn turned to the source of the noise.

"Tsuna?"

"W-what were you going to do?"

"What?"

"Well, weren't you were going to follow them? Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me why you were going to follow her."

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"Something intrests you about her? What, like is there something in her that intrigues you?"

"What? Wait, Tsuna, are you still jealous?" Reborn said, smirk growing onto his lips.

"J-jealous? Wha- are you kidding me? What would I be jealous of?" Tsuna said in denial, only causing Reborn's smirk to grow wider. "Moving on, what were you curious of?"

"Trying to change the subject?"

"My same question. Now tell me."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later of it."

"..Al right."

"But you know," Reborn went forward and pulled Tsuna into him by the waist. "I really like seeing you jealous."

"I told you, I'm not jealous. I was just.. wondering is all."

"So you're admitting you were jealous."

"I didn't- Mm.." Reborn leaned down and captured Tsuna's lips. "That's not nice, shutting me up in the middle of a sentence."

"Yeah, but you were so cute and you lips were just right there, calling me and still is."

"I hate when you do that." Tsuna pulled Reborn down by his shirt and connected their lips.

"Do what?"

"Getting me in the mood when I don't want to."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"Your job? Mmm.." Reborn trailed kisses up Tsuna's neck and wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"Yup. My job that's only for me. And only for me to do and succeed in." As Reborn found Tsuna's pulse, he bit down, earning a delicious soft moan. Tsuna stroked Reborn's chest as they went in for a deeper kiss and gradually slid his hands to the other's neck, pulling him in closer. Reborn lowered his hands to Tsuna's butt and squeezed, enjoying the sounds coming out from his lover's mouth. Tsuna broke off as he heard little shrieks of cries coming from his side and looked down where he saw Eva's year old son crying and tugging at Tsuna's pants. As Tsuna was about to lean down to comfort the brown-haired boy, he was stopped by Reborn's hands tightening.

"Hey. Reborn, let go." Tsuna said.

"Why? It's normal for kids to cry. Leave him be and let's continue"

"No. Now come on, let go." Tsuna tapped on Reborn's chest to get him to let go.

"No, why?"

"Reborn." Tsuna said sternly.

"Fine." As Reborn let go of him, Tsuna bent down and picked the boy up, try to calm him down from crying, bouncing him a little.

"How did he even get here?"

"..." Reborn stared at the baby suspiciously.

"Are you serious? You're serious? There's nothing suspicious of the boy, let it go."

"I'll keep my motives."

"Reborn, this is getting too far fetched. There's nothing wrong of either of-" Tsuna stopped as he felt a heavy yet plain, dark glare under him. When he looked down, there was nothing but a sleeping baby now and tried to shake the feeling off.

"What wrong, Tsuna?"

"N-nothing. Let's just carry the boy back to him room. I'll have to get someone to supervise him."

"I'll do it."

"Really? You're gonna-"

"Hiromi!" Reborn called out as he saw the maid passing by.

"Oh.." Tsuna sighed, now understanding what Reborn meant.

"What's with that 'Oh'?"

"Nothing, just thought that you actually wanted to look over him."

"You know I'm not a fan of kids or people."

"Yeah, yeah."

Hiromi**:** "You called, Sir?" The maid came, bowing in respect and awaiting her orders.

Reborn**:** "Take care of this boy."

Hiromi**:** "Yes, Sir."

Tsuna: "Thank you."

Hiromi: "Yes, Sir." She took the boy from Tsuna and left.

"Great." Reborn hugged Tsuna from the back and nibbled on his neck. "Now, we can continue." Reborn lifted Tsuna's chin, placed his lips on the other and slid his hands down his lover's body, slowly going to the front of Tsuna's pants but was stopped by a pair of the other's hands. Tsuna broke the kiss and turned around, meeting Reborn face to face with a smile on him.

"Al right." Tsuna said as he pulled Reborn by his hand, carrying him to his office. Reborn trailed after, smirk growing. As they got in the office, Reborn closed the door and locked it. He walked to Tsuna, grabbed and kissed him in one swift motion and indulging himself in the other. Tsuna broke the kiss a little as he backed away to the couch and sat Reborn down, straddling him in the process and returning to the delicious make out session from earlier. Reborn strapped his hands on Tsuna's butt and pulled him in more. As Reborn stuck his hand in Tsuna's pants and groped him, Tsuna backed away.

"So why were you gonna follow them?"

"You're still on that? I told you I tell you later, so.." Reborn was about to go in for another kiss but Tsuna stopped him with his hand on his chest.

"Technically, it is later. So why?"

"You're persistent."

"I know. Now tell me." Reborn chuckled.

"I just thought there was something.. she's hiding."

"Like~?"

"I don't know. She gave a few smirks in inappropriate times."

"That's all? You're basing it on that?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously? And I waisted time for that?" Reborn chuckled. As Tsuna was about to get off Reborn, he was held by his legs and pushed back onto the couch with Reborn hovering over him.

"And where are you going?"

"Well, I was thinking of continuing my work but I'm guessing, you want otherwise?" Reborn bent down and roughly kissed his lover and ran his hand up Tsuna's shirt and around his chest. A few knocks were given the attention of the others.

"Come in." Tsuna said as he got Reborn to get off him.

"Hey. We're in the middle of something."

"We now started. And stop being so selfish."

"What's wrong with me being selfish? Someone has to."

– "Excuse me, Sawada." Both looked over the couch as they saw a butler with black hair, a black suit with a white shirt, in about his 50's and standing in the most respectful way.

Tsuna**:** "Yes, Tomoka?"

Tomoka**:** "Sorry to interrupt, but Ronoka-san would like to know, when you will submit the project file in."

Tsuna**:** "What're you talking about? It's not due until the next three days."

Tomoka**:** "Sir, it was due the last four days."

Tsuna**:** "What?! Well why did you-..." Tsuna turned to Reborn, and looking a bit mad. "Reborn?"

Reborn**:** "Yes, Tsuna?" Tsuna slapped Reborn on his arm, though it had no effect on him.

Tsuna**:** "Why did lie about the due date?"

Reborn**:** "Thought it would be fun." Tsuna hit Reborn again.

Tsuna**:** "Just tell them I'll hand it in then."

Tomoka**:** "Yes."

Tsuna**:** "Thanks."

Tomoka**:** "Then I'll take my leave." Tomoka bowed and exited.

Tsuna got up and walked to his desk, sitting and searching through his stack of folders for the needed one.

"Can't believe you lied to me about that."

"Oh come on, have a sense of humour." Tsuna shot Reborn a quick glare and returned to his work. "Guess not."

"Is there anything else you lied about?"

"Hmm.. maybe the Bikoo project."

"What?" Tsuna sighed. "Since when?"

"Ahh, a week ago, I think."

"What?!" Tsuna stood, stomping his hands on his desk and his chair thrown back from the sudden rush.

"I said, 'A week ago, I think'." Tsuna picked up his roll of tape and throw it at Reborn, who ducked naturally.

"A week? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Great." Tsuna sat back and dug through his files, looking for his folder. "Now, I'm busy for the entire day. Thanks."

"Your welcome." Reborn laid down on his back on the couch, his hands supporting his head and able to see Tsuna and vise versa. "So you wanna go out for lunch." Tsuna stared back with an irritated, pissed and impatient look. "I'm guessing no?" Tsuna went back to his work. "Oh, well, good luck on the papers then."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. You are going to help me."

"What?" Tsuna got up from his desk with a manilla folder in hand and walked to Reborn. He dropped the folder on his chest, causing him to sit up a bit.

"You-are-going-to-help-me." Tsuna spelled out. "So get to work." He headed back to his desk and to his work.

"Al right, but you owe me."

"I guessed. Now, get to it." Reborn smiled, walked to Tsuna's desk and sat on one of the visitors chairs that was in front of the desk, completing the work there.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Reborn asked from the couch, which he returned to after completing the assigned work.

"Maybe if you help me a little more, I will be." Tsuna said as his eyes focused on the papers and his pen not stopping.

"Nahh."

"Why do I even bother?"

"I have an idea."

"What?" Tsuna said as he switched to another paper.

"Why don't you take a break?" Reborn grew a smirk.

"If you didn't lie, I would've been able to."

"You're still on that?" Tsuna sighed.

"I have three more folders to finish. I'd be nice if you do at least one more for me."

"Hmm, I don't know. What's in it for me?" Reborn sat up.

"This isn't supposed to be a negotiation."

"Unless you want my help."

"Fine." Knowing he need as much help right now, Tsuna got up from his desk and walked to Reborn, taking his jacket off in the process and leaving it on the floor. Tsuna never tucked his shirt which gave him an even sexier appearance. He reached at Reborn and slowly pushed him down on the couch as he crawled on him. He unbuttoned on of his top buttons on his shirt with his right hand and parted his lips, looking so ravishing.

"If you help.." Tsuna unbuttoned another. "I might just let you continue." He leaned down and licked a small part of Reborn's neck and sucked it after, and began stripping a few buttons from Reborn's shirt. "Tonight, that is." And bit down before Reborn thrust his hips up, meeting the other's. "Mmm.."

"Deal." Reborn said with a smirk and reversed positions.

"I didn't mean now."

"After that show, you really expected me to wait?"

"Then, just think of it as an appetizer."

"I always go straight for the main course." Reborn licked Tsuna's earlobe.

"Mmm I know. I've been a victim to those many times, Mmm.." Reborn bit down.

"Well, you can't get enough of something so delicious right?" Tsuna rolled his eyes and pulled Reborn in for a kiss.

"We still aren't doing it though."

"So why the kiss?"

"Just wanted it." And they went back for another. "Okay, now back to work." Tsuna said as he pushed Reborn off and back to his desk.

"You're leaving in the middle of this?"

"W-o-r-k."

"You owe me double now."

"Hmph."

"Taking that as a yes." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Done." Tsuna said as he flopped the last folder with the other completed ones.

"Good, now we can continue." Tsuna heard Reborn said from behind him as a pair of lips came to greet his neck and another set of hands taking over the chair arms.

"Mmm, you're always so eager." Tsuna said as he closed his eyes and giving the other the attention of his neck.

"You shouldn't complain, it works out for you." Reborn went down to his collarbone and allowing Tsuna to lean his head back on him.

"Unless, mmm, you're taking about discomfort, then yeah it does." Reborn chuckled. Tsuna turned his chair around to meet the other, wrapped his around Reborn's neck and took a glimpse of his watch. "It's after eight. Why don't we head in early?" Tsuna kissed Reborn.

"Hmm, well I have no objections." Reborn offered his hand to Tsuna which was accepted and lead him out the door and into their bedroom.

* * *

"Tsuna.. Tsuna.." Reborn laid on back with his left arm snaked around Tsuna as the other snuggled into him. Both naked. He attempted on waking the other. "Tsuna.."

"Mmm, what?" Tsuna grumbled."

"Do you smell that?"

"I smell cologne and soap." Tsuna said, to tired to open his eyes.

"Not me. Just get up."

"Mmnngg, why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine. But I don't see why-" As Tsuna moved he was hit by two different stenches. "What is that?"

"Told ya. Though I'm not so sure what or who that could be."

"It smells like.. sewage and... blood? Why does it...?" Tsuna got up, grabbed his robe from his bed-head and put it on.

"You're gonna check it out?"

"Yeah."

"Al right, I'll come too." Reborn also grabbed and dressed in a vest and pants and walked to Tsuna as the other opened the door to head out.

They followed the stench to the back garden, it getting stronger and was surprised at what they found.

"What the hell is this?" Reborn said as both him and Tsuna stared at the sight before them. The garden's grass tainted with fresh blood and filed with dead bodies, all in the uniform of the mansion's guards.

* * *

Sorry for the short update guys but didn't really get much time with Christmas chores on my back. Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

Mata ne, minna! Also,... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! o


End file.
